1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle crank arms with multiple chain wheels and, more particularly, to a bicycle crank arm having a plurality of connecting members extending between a pedal eye and a hub.
2. Description of the Related Art
European publication EP 0 508 328 B1 discloses a power-transmitting crank having a rod-like body and a pedal eye and a hub defined at opposite ends. The crank further includes five webs extending radially outwardly from and molded to the hub at an end of the crank. The webs have fastening eyes formed at their ends. The surfaces on the fastening eyes, when viewed in the axial direction, are flat so that a plurality of chain wheels may be fastened thereto with centering means. Since the weight of a bicycle component should be minimized as much as possible, it is conceivable that the number of webs may be reduced by eliminating at least one web. Also, since the rod-like body of the crank must withstand high bending stresses as it transmits wheel-turning torque, it is conceivable that the rod-like body can be made lighter and yet remains sturdy.
German publication DE 295 15 640 U1 discloses a modification of the rod-like crank arm. According to the publication, the crank arm has a double-T profile frame and a plurality of apertures defined along the neutral axis or plane of the crank arm. This design divides the crank arm into a tension-absorbing section and a compression-absorbing section in order to achieve weight savings.